Code Armageddon
by Werecoyote13
Summary: While on a mission with Leon, Claire Redfield mysteriously vanishes...When Chris hears news of his sister's disappearance, he knows it's a trap, but with Claire's life hanging in the balance, and with the threat of Armageddon drawing closer, Chris must now use every arsenal at his disposure to find his little sister before it's too late, and finish off Wesker once and for all...
1. Chapter 1 - The Dissaperance

**I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the storyline, so please if your a resident evil fan then enjoy, and leave positive commets only thank you! Also for those of you wondering, this story takes place after Resident Evil 6, and is my own take on Resident Evil 7, so as I said before, please leave postive reviews only. **

**Chapter 1 - The Disapperance **

**6/6/15**

**Claire's POV:**

"There's too many of them!" Leon yelled. shots fired off from our guns into the night, as the last of the zombies groaned and moaned as they went down in puddles of blood. "You okay?" he asked turning toward me. I nodded as I managed to catch my breath. "I'm okay. How about you?" Leon nodded, and looked around as a sudden loud noise made us both jump. "Stay here," He said cautiously. "Wait!" I said as quietly as I could. "Leon!" _With every town filled with zombies, and he wants me to wait here? screw that! _I thought with a growl of annoyance. With my gun raised for protection, and with the cold night air swirling around me, I cautiously made my way toward the direction I saw Leon heading toward. I blinked my eyes a few times as the world around me seemed to get darker and darker the more I walked. _Damn it Leon! _I thought in anger. _Just because your a damn cop doesn't mean you can play hero all the time. _

I turned down a dark corner with still no sign of Leon, which began to get my heart racing in fear. There's no way that Leon could've just vanished into thin air like that. I thought in panic. I drew in several deep breaths to calm myself down as I turned down another dark corner. Suddenly I felt something gritty and bony grab my ankle. I stifled in a scream of terror as I fired my gun, yet all the while praying that it wasn't going to attract any more zombies or tyrants or any other beasts that were always trying to kill me. It was then I thought of my brother Chris. The last I had heard from him, was when he had called to tell me that he was now captain of the BSAA.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was in my room, watching the news report, and getting ready to head out to the rendezvous point to meet with Leon for our mission when the phone rang. Of course I answered it when I saw that it was Chris's number. "Hey big bro, what's up?" I had asked with a smile on my face. "Just called to let you know that I'm the captain of the BSAA." came Chris's reply. "That's great news!" I said with excitement in my voice, which then turned to immediate concern. "Just keep your guard up though Chris. Something tells me I don't think we've seen the last of Wesker." "What are you talking about sis? Wesker's dead. We both know that. He's not coming back. Ever." I shook my head, _sometimes my big brother can be in such total denial. _I thought. "Just promise me that you'll be safe and that you won't let your guard down bro." I said, making sure my gun was loaded at the same time. "Okay, okay," Chris said with a laugh. "Sheesh Claire, I thought the big brother was supposed to be the one worrying about the safety of his little sister, not the other way around." "Promise me Chris." I said urgently. "Please." "Alright Claire, I promise I'll be careful," Chris said gently. "But if I have to promise, then you have to promise too sis." "Hey, this is me you're talking about." I said with a smile. "I'm always careful." "That's what worries me." Chris replied. "Okay, I promise I'll be careful big bro," I said, as I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. "Gotta go, Leon and I have a mission to get to, I'll call you when I met up with him, and let you know that I'm safe." "Love you Claire." "Love you too bro." I said as I hung up the phone.

That was the last time I spoke to him, as I just realised that I forgot to call him. _Damn it! _I thought. _He's gonna chew me out big time. Better find Leon and fast! _I began to run now, as I shook the creepy hand off of my ankle and began to run now. I ran down another dark corner, forcing ym eyes to adjust to the darkness, while still keeping my gun aimed in case of zombies or tyrants. suddenly I heard a low growling noise that made me jump, as I immediately began firing my gun. _Calm down Claire. _I thought trying not to panic. _It could just be nothing. Leon, where are you?! _Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulder. I flinched in fear, and tried to turn around, but just as I did so, I felt a hand grab my mouth. "Don't try to fight against it dear heart." I gasped, and a cold shiver of fear ran through me. I recognized the voice immediately. I was Wesker. I knew it. "You're a-alive." I stammered fearfully. For a split second all I heard was nothing but silence before I felt Wesker's breath on my neck. "You'll make an excellent pawn for my plans dear heart." "What plan is that?" I asked, while trying to reach my gun with my hand. "Yes, you can be a great help to me in getting back at your brother." I froze. I felt the blood in my body run ice cold. "What do you want with Chris?" I asked fearfully. "You'll find out soon dear heart." The next thing I felt was a sharp pain hit my neck, and my whole world went black as night.

**Too be continued...hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new Resident Evil story. Will Chris find out what's going on, and that Wesker's alive? Tune into chapter 2 to find out. Chapter 2, coming either tomorrow or monday. Not sure yet. Keep an eye out for it, and if your a resident evil fan please comment and let me know what you think of it so far. Check you guys later **

**- WereCoyote13 (Formally FlamingSkullTigress) **


	2. Chapter 2 - An old enemy returns

**I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the storyline, so please if your a resident evil fan then enjoy, and leave positive commets only thank you! Also for those of you wondering, this story takes place after Resident Evil 6, and is my own take on Resident Evil 7, so as I said before, please leave postive reviews only. **

**Previously on Code Armageddon: **"There's too many of them!" Leon yelled. shots fired off from our guns into the night, as the last of the zombies groaned and moaned as they went down in puddles of blood. "You okay?" he asked turning toward me. I nodded as I managed to catch my breath. "I'm okay. How about you?" Leon nodded, and looked around as a sudden loud noise made us both jump. "Stay here," He said cautiously. "Wait!" I said as quietly as I could. "Leon!"

"Just keep your guard up though Chris. Something tells me I don't think we've seen the last of Wesker." "What are you talking about sis? Wesker's dead. We both know that. He's not coming back. Ever."

"Just promise me that you'll be safe and that you won't let your guard down bro." I said, making sure my gun was loaded at the same time. "Okay, okay," Chris said with a laugh. "Sheesh Claire, I thought the big brother was supposed to be the one worrying about the safety of his little sister, not the other way around." "Promise me Chris." I said urgently. "Please." "Alright Claire, I promise I'll be careful," Chris said gently. "But if I have to promise, then you have to promise too sis." "Hey, this is me you're talking about." I said with a smile. "I'm always careful." "That's what worries me." Chris replied. "Okay, I promise I'll be careful big bro," I said, as I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. "Gotta go, Leon and I have a mission to get to, I'll call you when I met up with him, and let you know that I'm safe." "Love you Claire." "Love you too bro." I said as I hung up the phone.

Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulder. I flinced in fear, and tried to turn around, but just as I did so, I felt a hand grab my mouth. "Don't try to fight against it dear heart." I gasped, and a cold shiver of fear ran through me. I reconized the voice immediatly. I was Wesker. I knew it. "You're a-alive." I stammered fearfully. For a split second all I heard was nothing but silence before I felt Wesker's breath on my neck. "You'll make an excellent pawn for my plans dear heart." "What plan is that?" I asked, while trying to reach my gun with my hand. "Yes, you can be a great help to me in getting back at your brother." I froze. I felt the blood in my body run ice cold. "What do you want with Chris?" I asked fearfully. "You'll find out soon dear heart." The next thing I felt was a sharp pain hit my neck, and my whole world went black as night.

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - An old enemy returns...**

**6/20/15**

**Chris's POV:**

I was going over our latest mission with my team, when I was approached by my partner Piers. "Captain, there's an urgent phone call for you." "Tell them I'll call them back." I ordered. "It's pretty important sir," Piers said urgently. "It's from some guy named Albert." I froze, and felt ever muscle in my body turn to jelly. _No way! I thought. It can't be! He's dead! I know it! _I drew in a deep breath, and took the phone from Piers. "Chris Refield." I said trying to keep my cool. "Well, well, Chris Redfield. It's been too long." _Claire was right._ I thought trying not to panic. _Wesker is still alive! _It was then and only then that I thought of my sister. It had been two weeks since I last spoke to her when she told me she was going on a mission with Leon. _Had something happened to her? Claire said she was going to call me when she met up with Leon, and she never went back on her word. _I felt my heart speeding up in my chest, and I had to take several breaths to calm myself down. "What do you want Wesker?" I asked trying to keep the toughness in my voice. "Why don't you turn on your computer and find out?" Wesker said evilly, and a cold chill of fear ran through me. "I don't have time to play games Wesker." I said firmly. "What the hell do you want?"

"As I said Chris, turn on your computer and find out." shaking my head in annoyance I turned the computer on, and much to my surprise, at first all I saw was nothing but white on the screen, then slowly the white began to fade as I heard a voice that made my blood run cold with absolute fear. "Chris?" _Claire! _I thought now in absolute panic. "Claire, Claire! can you hear me? it's Chris." Slowly the screen came into focus, and I saw Claire strapped down onto what appeared to be some kind of operating table, with her hands tied above her head, and her legs were strapped down. "Chris?" I could hear her voice breaking as she said my name. She was terrified. absolutely terrified. "Don't worry Claire, I'm going to get you out if there." I said, hoping to put her mind at ease. "Chris, I'm scared." "Don't worry little sis, your big bro's coming for you, no matter what." Suddenly the screen turned back toward Wesker, who had a an evil smirk on his face, as his dark glasses reflected in dimming lights. "Enough games Wesker." I growled. "Let Claire go, she's not a part of this." Wesker let out an evil chuckle, and once again, I felt my blood run cold.

"If you touch one hair on her head, I swear to god I will blow your damn brains out!" I yelled out angrily. "My, my Chris, such a nasty little temper you have." He said smirking again. "Tell you what, if you want to save your precious sister, then come and get her. In the same place where it all started Chris." I felt a twinge in my heart as my thoughts suddenly flashed back to Jill. _The same place where it all started. The Mansion in the Alkali Mountains. _"Enough games Wesker!" I yelled angrily. "Let Claire go now!" Wesker laughed an evil laugh. "Like I said dear heart, if you want her back then come and get her, in the place where it all started. Fear what you will become, and become what you fear."

Suddenly, the screen turned black, and a fury of anger flared up within me. "Captain? you okay?" Piers asked gently. "Who's Wesker?" "An old enemy. One that I need to end personally." "Alright then, who heard the man team, let's go." I put a hand out to stop Piers. "No. I can't risk the team again, This is something I have to do alone. Wesker is mine alone to deal with." "Chris, you can't be serious." Piers protested. "You can't just take him on by yourself, who knows what he'll do to you." "Forget it Piers, I'm going alone. It's time I put an end to this nightmare once and for all."

**Too be continued...hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my new Resident Evil story. Will Chris find out find Claire in time? Tune into chapter 3 to find out. Chapter 3, coming soon. Keep an eye out for it, and if your a resident evil fan please comment and let me know what you think of it so far. Check you guys later. **

**- WereCoyote13 (Formally FlamingSkullTigress) **


	3. Chapter 3 - The place where it started

**I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the storyline, so please if your a resident evil fan then enjoy, and leave positive comments only thank you! Also for those of you wondering, this story takes place after Resident Evil 6, and is my own take on Resident Evil 7, so as I said before, please leave positive reviews only. **

**Previously on Code Armageddon: **"Captain, there's an urgent phone call for you." "Tell them I'll call them back." I ordered. "It's pretty important sir," Piers said urgently. "It's from some guy named Albert." I froze, and felt ever muscle in my body turn to jelly. _No way! I thought. It can't be! He's dead! I know it! _I drew in a deep breath, and took the phone from Piers. "Chris Redfield." I said trying to keep my cool. "Well, well, Chris Redfield. It's been too long." _Claire was right._ I thought trying not to panic. _Wesker is still alive!_

Shaking my head in annoyance I turned the computer on, and much to my surprise, at first all I saw was nothing but white on the screen, then slowly the white began to fade as I heard a voice that made my blood run cold with absolute fear. "Chris?" _Claire! _I thought now in absolute panic. "Claire, Claire! can you hear me? it's Chris." Slowly the screen came into focus, and I saw Claire strapped down onto what appeared to be some kind of operating table, with her hands tied above her head, and her legs were straped down. "Chris?" I could hear her voice breaking as she said my name. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified. "Don't worry Claire, I'm going to get you out if there." I said, hoping to put her mind at ease. "Chris, I'm scared." "Don't worry little sis, your big bro's coming for you, no matter what."

"If touch one hair on her head, I swear to god I will blow your damn brains out!" I yelled out angrily. "My, my Chris, such a nasty little temper you have." He said smirking again. "Tell you what, if you want to save your precious sister, then come and get her. In the same place where it all started Chris." I felt a twinge in my heart as my thoughts suddenly flashed back to Jill. _The same place where it all started. The Mansion in the Alkali Mountains. _"Enough games Wesker!" I yelled angrily. "Let Claire go now!" Wesker laughed an evil laugh. "Like I said dear heart, if you want her back then come and get her, in the place where it all started. Fear what you will become, and become what you fear."

"Captain? you okay?" Piers asked gently. "Who's Wesker?" "An old enemy. One that I need to end personally." "Alright then, who heard the man team, let's go." I put a hand out to stop Piers. "No. I can't risk the team again, This is something I have to do alone. Wesker is mine alone to deal with." "Chris, you can't be serious." Piers protested. "You can't just take him on by yourself, who knows what he'll do to you." "Forget it Piers, I'm going alone. It's time I put an end to this nightmare once and for all."

NOW...

**Chapter 3 - The Place where it all started...**

**7/1/15**

**Chris's POV:**

Horrible memories of losing my last BSAA team flashed through my mind. The look of horror shone on their faces as they became engulfed this sticky residue, which ended up turning them into terrifying creatures. Their screams of horror was the one thing for that fateful day that I will always remember including the rookie Finn Macauley. I had tried to save him, but failed. I still remembered reaching out for him as the residue over took him, and there was nothing I could do. I had never felt such guilt or helplessness as I had then watching my team members one by one being picked off, either eaten by creatures, or succumbing to the virus and transformed into hideous mutants. Everyone died that day, except for Piers and I. We were the only survivors.

Although I never told anyone else on the team before of my experiences with S.T.A.R.S, or of Wesker, just knowing at that precise moment that Piers and I being the only survivors made me think back to the destruction of S.T.A.R.S. and how my partner Jill and I, aside from Wesker, and Barry Burton, we were the only survivors, and now here I was again, this time with no back up, and heading into a fight against Wesker. The man who had betrayed S.T.A.R.S. the man I had looked up to as my captain, had betrayed all of us, and for what power? That is something that to this day, I still have never been able to figure out.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the horrible memories as I made my way to the jet. _This time Wesker, I will end you. _I thought angrily. _You mess with my sister, you mess with me. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it. _Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me. Whirling around like lightning, with my gun aimed, I carefully and cautiously made my way toward the source of the noise, ready to strike if necessary. "Whoa! whoa! Captain, don't shoot!" "Piers?" I asked, shaking my head and putting my gun back into my holster.

"I told you before, this is something I have to do alone." I said coldly. "I can't risk the safety of my team for my mistakes." I felt Piers place a hand touch my shoulder. "Chris, I know how you feel, but you can't just run off into things like this head on. What happened before in Edonia wasn't your fault." "They were my team!" I yelled out, facing away from Piers as I hit the side of the jet angrily. I was responsible for their safety, just like I'm responsible for my sister's safety. I failed my last team, I won't fail to save Claire." I felt Piers touch my shoulder again. "I know your scared about losing the team again, but you need to put that fear aside now Captain, we're much stronger then before, we know what to expect this time. We won't fail you Chris."

After a moment of thinking it over, I gave Piers a slight nod. "Alright then, let's go and save my sister." As I took my place at the pilot seat, I heard Piers talking, "Alright everyone, let's go we have mission to do." I started up the jet and waited for everyone to take their positions. "You had this all planned out didn't you?" I asked turning to Piers as he took a seat next to me. Piers shrugged his shoulders, and looked at me with a guilty smile, and all I could do was just shake my head. "Wasn't about to let you go off on your own Captain." Piers said calmly. "We always got your back, no matter what happens." I nodded slightly toward him as the jet took off into the dark grey skies overhead. "Where to Captain?" one of the soldiers behind me asked. I didn't say anything. I was still trying to process the words that Wesker had said.

"The same place where it all started." I couldn't help but mutter the same words over and over to myself, as more memories kept filling my mind. Suddenly I heard Piers yell out, "Captain, watch out!" I brought myself out of my thoughts just in time to see an incoming mountain and realized we we're about to crash. I quickly landed the jet safetly, and just sat there as wave after wave of panic welled up within me. "Chris? Chris! snap out of it!" I shook my head trying to clear away the horrible memories and looked over at Piers, who was looking at me with genuine concern. "You okay? what's wrong?" I shook my head again. "Nothing. It's nothing." I replied, drawing in a deep breath. "Just some bad memories." I started the jet back up and took to the clouds again. "Be on guard!" I called out to my team. "We're heading to the alkali Mountains in Raccoon City. The place where it all started."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliffhanger time! Too be continued...Chapter 4 coming soon. Hopefully Chris finds Claire soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Never ending Nightmares

**do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the storyline, so please if your a resident evil fan then enjoy, and leave positive comments only thank you! Also for those of you wondering, this story takes place after Resident Evil 6, and is my own take on Resident Evil 7, so as I said before, please leave positive reviews only. **

**Previously on Code Armageddon: **"Whoa! whoa! Captain, don't shoot!" "Piers?" I asked, shaking my head and putting my gun back into my holster.

"I told you before, this is something I have to do alone." I said coldly. "I can't risk the safety of my team for my mistakes." I felt Piers place a hand touch my shoulder. "Chris, I know how you feel, but you can't just run off into things like this head on. What happened before in Edonia wasn't your fault." "They were my team!" I yelled out, facing away from Piers as I hit the side of the jet angrily. I was responsible for their safety, just like I'm responsible for my sister's safety. I failed my last team, I won't fail to save Claire." I felt Piers touch my shoulder again. "I know your scared about losing the team again, but you need to put that fear aside now Captain, we're much stronger then before, we know what to expect this time. We won't fail you Chris."

"Captain, watch out!" I brought myself out of my thoughts just in time to see an incoming mountain and realized we we're about to crash. I quickly landed the jet safely, and just sat there as wave after wave of panic welled up within me. "Chris? Chris! snap out of it!" I shook my head trying to clear away the horrible memories and looked over at Piers, looking me with genuine concern. "You okay? what's wrong?" I shook my head again. "Nothing. It's nothing." I replied, drawing in a deep breath. "Just some bad memories." I started the jet back up and took to the clouds again. "Be on guard!" I called out to my team. "We're heading to the Alkali Mountains in Raccoon City. The place where it all started."

NOW...

**Chapter 4 - Never ending Nightmares **

**7/1/15**

**Chris's POV:**

It had seemed like an eternity flying through the dark snowy skies, before we finally made it to the Alkali Mountains. I leaned the jet as safetly as I could, and we all piled out in single file, with me leading the way. Making our way through the heavy winds and snow wasn't easy, and I was having a difficult time seeing where I was going, not to mention there was the overwhelming fear that zombies, or mutated creatures we're going to attack us. I shook my head, as the images of the men from my last team entered my mind again.

I saw Finn's face in my head, his features were contorted in pain, as he reached out towards me, and I nearly fell backwards. "You okay, Chris?" Piers asked me. I turned to him and nodded. Although I was absolutely terrified beyond all recognition, I knew I had to stay strong for my team no matter what. I was the Captain after all, if they all saw me freaking out, then they would too, and that's when we'd all be dead. It was important not to lose focus now. Claire's life was on the line, and I knew that it was my job to save her.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. Something had made me stop, but it wasn't a zombie or a mutant creature. It was what I saw in front of me, which I was hoping was some kind of mirage. It was the Mansion. The Mansion where our first mission with S.T.A.R.S had first occurred. _How was it still standing? _I thought. _Didn't it blow up in a fiery inferno? was it possible that Wesker had this all planned out before, and had the mansion rebuilt just to mess with my head? _I shook my head. This wasn't the time to be worrying about that right now. I had to save Claire.

I pushed on the door, and to my surprise it opened with such ease, that it was almost impossible not to think that Wesker was waiting for me somewhere. Waiting to try and eliminate me. "Where are you Wesker!" I cried out angrily. My voice boomed and echoed off the walls. "You want me? Then come and get me! I'm right here!" I heard a noise that made me jump as we all aimed our guns toward the source of the sound. "Get ready to fire." I said, nodding toward Piers who nodded back in response.

I held my breath in anticipation, as we all waited, and half expected to see a zombie or some sort of creature emerging trying to kill us. Suddenly, without warning, there a huge blast, and suddenly, silver sphere caught my eye. I watched in horror as the sphere split, revealing to be covered with small needles. "Everyone, move!" I ordered. "Now!" quick as lightning we all moved away from the sphere, just as a small explosion occurred, and the needles propelled forward. "Duck and cover!" I ordered. "Those needles are filled with dosages of the C-Virus!"

Memories and flashbacks flashed through my mind like lightning, so fast that it was painful. I winced in pain, trying to shake it off as we all scattered. When the attack was over, and the needles weren't flying everywhere, we all emerged from our positions and returned to the task ahead. "Everyone alright?" I asked, catching a glance at all my teammates. _No one has been hit._ I thought, letting out a sigh of relief. "Alright now stay close together." I ordered as I opened a door to a dark room. Opening it slightly and cautiously, I led the team in, with the flashlights strapped to our uniforms shining through the darkness.

"Stay on guard." I whispered to everyone. "Do not let your guard down even for a second no matter what." Everyone around me nodded in response. Keeping my gun raised, we all made our way, listening intently in case of zombies or other mutant creatures. A low growling noise caught my attention, and I turned my head toward the source of the noise, but even with the light from my flashlight shinning through, it was still very difficult to see. It was then and only then, that I heard the one thing I was dreading would happen. "Captain!" I turned my head in time to see a giant B.O.W. Snake, just like the one I had previously encounted back on Edonia. Once again more images and memories flashed painfully through my head, this time forcing me to my knees. "No." I gasped. "Not again. Not again."

I fired my gun at the creature, but I kept missing. Every one of my shots failed to hit the creature, and now, all I could do was watch as the B.O.W. ate my teammates one by one. Their screams echoed in my head, as wave after wave of pain shot through my skull like a rocket. "This can't be happening." I gasped. "Not again, I can't lose my team again." "Captain, pull yourself together!" Piers cried out, taking out a rocket launcher and firing it at the creature. The rocket hit the snake and it went flying, but the damage had already been done, the rest of my team was dead, and it was just down to Piers and I, just like before. "Chris, let's move!" Piers cried out. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't budge. It felt as time had just stopped all around me, as I realized I was in a real-life nightmare, one that I couldn't wake up from.

"Chris, come on let;s go! There's nothing more we can do for them." Piers said urgently. "We have a mission to do remember? your sister? We have to save her right?" Suddenly my thoughts flashed back to my sister. The thought of Claire being at Wesker's mercy, and what he was doing to her made my blood run cold with fear. I rose to my feet and with a smile of determination toward Piers. "Right." I replied. "Let's go."

Piers nodded and just as we were about to leave the room, the lights suddenly flickered to life. There was a low humming noise as a video camera came down, and stared right at me. Through the video camera, I was able to see Wesker's face as clear as day, hidden behind his dark shades. "Well, well I'm amazed to see your still alive Chris." He said, with an evil smirk. "Enough of this Wesker, We're's my sister?!" I demanded angrily. "Fear what you will become, and Become what you Fear." was the only response I got from him before the monitor went dark. "What's that mean?" Piers asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, but if we don't figure it out soon, who knows what he'll do to Claire."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! cliffhanger! **

**Too Be Continued...Chapter 5 coming soon! Hope you all are liking it so far. **


End file.
